


Cat!Daniel Feast Drabble

by DanielOfMeowfair



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfMeowfair/pseuds/DanielOfMeowfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble after one of my crazy cats stole my food the other day! XD I instantly thought of cat!daniel doing that to Alexander... :3 ( Again, this is rated T since mostly teens and adults play Amnesia. ) Amnesia: the Dark Descent and all characters (c) Frictional Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat!Daniel Feast Drabble

"Now, Daniel... I am going into the wine cellar to fetch some wine for this feast, and when I get back, you had better still be in your room. The feast is not ready yet, and I do not want you doing anything foolish." Alexander spoke in an almost parental tone. He was still a little wary of the previous incident the cat-eared young man had brought about. The drapes had still not recovered entirely... As the baron descended the stairs, Daniel pouted in the guest room, now rearranged into his bedroom, for a few minutes. As he pouted, he began to smell something delicious. "No," he told himself, "Alexander told me to stay put, I will not let my hunger get the better of me." But soon his hunger, not to mention his curiousity got the better of him... He crept out of the guestroom, slowly making his way toward the dining hall.

As he turned the corner, there it was; A gigantic room with a beautiful chandelier hanging over a large, elongated table lined with all sorts of candles, plates, goblets... and large amounts of tasty morsels. His eyes wandered the table for a minute, then something caught his attention. In the very center of the table was a quite sizeable pig on a platter. It looked so moist and juicy... Daniel's mouth began to water. Before long his feline instincts began to surface yet again, and he began slinking toward it on all fours, his ears erect and pointed toward his prey. His senses were much more heightened ever since he acquired these ears and tail after the incident in Algeria; He could smell that pig a mile away... As soon as he was within a few feet of it, he began to get into a pouncing position, his bottom up in the air, wiggling a bit. Then, all at once, he rocketed through the air, landing directly on top of the feeble porker!

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into the meat, Alexander walked in with the wine! "DANIEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?! GET OFF OF THAT THIS INSTANT!" The baron angrily shouted. Panic-stricken, Daniel leapt off the pig and cowered fearfully on the floor, his ears drooping pitifully. Alexander crossly glared at him for a moment, then his features softened a bit. The young man looked so pitiful cowering on the floor like that, Alexander almost felt sorry for him. His voice still sounding a little irritable, he said, "Daniel... I told you not to come out of the guestroom, and you did not listen. Since you did not listen to me, you will have none of this feast. Now go to to the guestroom and think about what you have done." "B-but..." Daniel started, but he thought twice about arguing with the baron after he'd angered him so much already, and quickly stopped himself. The dark-haired man began to slink off dejectedly toward his room, otherwise known as the guestroom, while Alexander began to clean up the pig that his catlike protege had dirtied up.


End file.
